The Region
by The-Nagareboshi-girl
Summary: The humans of the world are getting on good terms with The Region after the separated themselves completely from them. When an 18-year-old Region member is sent to each team who knows what could happen...KakashixOC. Discontinued & adopted! PM me 4 details
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Just to point out…I made up a lot of the ages apart from the likes of the kids like Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, etc. Also…I know who stands where in this story but I may need some ideas! Tank-chu! ^_^**

**By the way, I don't own Naruto but I do own The Region.**

Chapter 1: The visit

"What are you?" The first Hokage spat at the girl who had previously had some kind of armour rip through her skin in attempt to block his jutsu. The "armour" was shaped like a spike only it was flat and had moulded to the limb it was protecting. As one ended another grew. When it came to knees and elbows she had wrapped thick leather around them as the Hokage had noticed before.

"I thought I told you, I am a member of the region." At this the Hokage was slightly annoyed. He knew that this woman had somehow landed here from a different dimension, however he did not enjoy being ridiculed. He was pondering while he fought about why she had come to him for battle. She had said something about wanting to show that she was different, and indeed she was! She explained that she knew no jutsu whatsoever, yet she was perfectly able to fight a Hokage. So far she had transformed her fingernails into claws, had wings rip from her back, exploded into flames and she controlled it just by her eyes without burning once! Her eyes were unique, they helped her with her power. Certain parts of the irises had shrunk and some had extended to form a star similar to the shape of shuriken only with 5 or 6 spikes instead of 4. She had a mark on her left palm too. Four squares overlapping to form four rectangles and one small red square in the middle. Before they fought she took it upon herself to explain hat the eyes and the mark were what gave her power and also what controlled it. These were the marks of the region and their decedents would receive them too. The armour, however, was unexplained.

"Don't hesitate to attack." Immediately the Hokage snapped out of his trance to see the woman rushing at him with abnormal speed. He jumped up and flipped backwards mid-air lading on her shoulders and pushing her backwards o he ground. When she hit the ground he jumped slightly so his feet were in the middle of her lower arm. She was about to kick him off but she noticed how tired he was. She also noticed the noble man in him, he was trying to resume he fight. Smiling she let him have a bit longer to rest up, after all, this was the first breather he'd had. About a minute later she had lost herself in her thoughts about this "Hokage" guy until she felt a kunai being pressed to her throat.

"I w-" she kicked his thighs, throwing him off her.

"No, you don't win. People from the region don't give in easily!" Knowing that his could go on for a while the Hokage decided to end this once and for all.

"Look, we've been fighting for a whole hour. Should we call it a tie?"

"NEVER!" She rushed at him once more with her kunai, quickly blocking her attack he created five shadow clones and surrounded her. Panicking she crossed her wrists over her chest as she always did before something big was going to happen. He guessed that it was the region's equivalent of hand signs. The sound of an explosion broke the silence. The clones disappeared in the huge gust of wind and earth that was thrown around her. When he came to after his short sight loss, he was lying next to a shallow crater and in he middle of it was the mysterious unnamed woman.

"It is said that many years from now, the creatures from the region are still alive after they separated themselves form humans. All we have left is memories…and their descendants" Sakura finished off and sighed.

"Very good Sakura. Well phrased. Your research is clear." Kakashi stood up from the rock he was sitting on and sighed before breaking the news to them.

"The reason why I asked you to research he region (it's all very good with the exception of Naruto…)" Kakashi glanced at the blonde.

"It's not my fault! They _are_ blood-sucking freaks!"

"They don't suck blood, drinking blood is a once-in-a-lifetime ritual to help them get stronger. Moving on…The reason why I asked you to research the region is because we are getting on good terms with them again. Their leader, the Ryukage has agreed to let one 18-year old member of the region be added to each team of 12-13 years." Kakashi smiled, though you probably couldn't see it under his mask. Team 7's mouths dropped.

"Girl or boy?" Sakura gasped.

"How long?" Naruto yelled.

"…When?" Sasuke muttered

"One at a time! There's no way of knowing yet Sakura. They should be around for a year Naruto. Sasuke! I didn't think you'd be that bothered! Anyway… they'll be here in 3 days. See you!" and with that he walked off.

"Well, it would've been nice if he had explained a bit more!" Naruto huffed.

"What else was there to explain? If you'd have researched them maybe you wouldn't be so clueless…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"There's no point sticking around any longer. I'm going. See you in 3 days." _SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE! 3 days! I am NOT gonna end up like Naruto! I'm gonna train even more!_ Inner Sakura yelled to herself. She had noticed that Sasuke's muscles had gotten bigger after training. She had also noticed that Naruto had trained just as much as her, which wasn't a lot.

**3 Days later**

"Oh my God, I can't believe this. He's even later than usual!" Naruto folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"Normally I'd say calm down but he is REALLY late today…" Sakura sighed.

"He's here…" Sasuke coolly pointed out "…with some girl!" They all looked up to see Kakashi walking towards them while talking to a girl just a bit shorter than him if you don't include his hair. She had medium length black hair with two bright red streaks down the sides of her high ponytail. She wore a slightly baggy leather jacket with thin black jeans and leather boots.

"Is it me or does she look kinda…"

"Goth?" Sakura commeted.

"Quiet but warm towards Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke noted.

"…I was gonna say hurt, as if someone close to her has just died…" Naruto finished off. She did. She laughed when Kakashi laughed, she smiled when Kakashi shut his eye, showing that he was smiling. Any other time she went into a trance when listening to him.

"… So anyway you should pick up one of Jiraya's books sometime!" Kakashi laughed. _Is there anything other than that damn book on his mind?_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, hi, this is Katarina Ryuza. Katarina, this is Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." Sasuke blinked. She looked oddly familiar…he knew that since The Region were a race of telepethatic beings, their eyes gave them most of their power…he knew that as half-breeds were born into the Uchia family the Sharigan developed…was that why he fel that he knew her?

"…Sasuke?" Katarina exclaimed. Sasuke looked up questioningly.

"Sasuke Uchia? I don't believe it! I'm…your cousin."

"!" Sasuke stood up and went to hug her violently. But before he could even touch her she caught him by his arms.

"Can we save his for later?" Nodding to hide his blush Sasuke sat down and drew his knees up to his chest while watching her, eyes sparkling. Saukra was obviously trying her hardest not to squeal and crush him with one of her own hugs.

"Uh- so anyway…why don't you introduce yourself?" Kakashi sat on the same rock he always sat on.

"As you already know…I'm Katarina Ryuza. Ryuza comes from the word ryuzai, meaning luck in the ancient tounge. I descended from the first member of The Region who stepped foot in this dimension. That means that I am unusually powerful and there is only one other like me. Put together, we are invincible. I am usually known as Attack and the other person is Defence. We exchange weapons regularly to make each other stronger." Naruto got slightly annoyed when Katarina slipped back into her depressive mode.

"Soooo…who's died? It's so obvious with that look on your face!" He laughed. She looked at him and her blue-grey eyes changed to a red spiral in an instant.

"Do you know how strong I am?" Her words sounded empty. Naruto gulped.

"I can kill you without having to even touch or look at you. You could be on the other side of the world and you'd still die if I wanted you to. All it takes…is a few seconds…" Naruto tried to breathe in but couldn't there was some force or something blocking his throat. It was like his body had been redesigned so that he wasn't meant to breathe. The force was lifted and he fell on all fours, gulping in air until he got the hiccups.

"I wouldn't advise bringing up that subject with that tone. Unless you have a death wish." She grinned evilly.

"Please try not to use your Regionic ablilies on Naruto Katarina." Kakashi sighed. Naruto couldn't work out if he said that for the sake of his safety or for he sake of her not wasting her powers on him. He got up and said,

"Hey!I read somewhere about there being Region followers!"

"Yes, they are humans who learn our ways and abilities but they are not blooded as one of us." Katarina explained robotically.

"That's it! I'm gonna become a Region follower! Then I'll be the strongest! Then I'll finally be accepted and become Hokage!" Sakura and Sasuke groaned at the Hokage business.

"Many have tried Naruto. ALL have failed and died pathetically."

"How? How can anyone die pathetically?" Naruto was curious about the culture of The Region now.

"They want to take their own lives, but they don't, since they are weak and do not have the courage. Instead they wander into ridiculously hard battles designed for us because we are stronger, they get themselves killed in these fights, and their teammates get dragged down with them." Kakashi, glad of his mask and headband looked away, remembering his teammates and how they died all because of him. He was half-tempted to take out a weapon and join them in death, but like always, he calmed himself and he kept their faces in his mind.

**Me; Yay! It's done! I must admit, for me that wasn't so bad! Ok so, does anyone have any ideas on their first mission? Helpz!**

**Kakashi: LOL**

**Me: What?**

**Kakashi: You have no ideas…for ONCE!**

**Me: O shut it :(**

**Kakashi: Click dat button that says review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Kya! Chapter 2! XP! I'm on a crazy-raving-high now! Woot! (Kakashi-sessed) Okay… please review! For Gaara! (Gaara walks in with his cute face)**

**Gaara: So where am I in this fanfic?**

**Me: (aw) um…well…you'll be coming soon…**

**Gaara: (Sparkly eyes) When? When?**

**Me: Idk…-.-**

**Gaara: (Pouts)**

**Kakashi: LOL Kate doesn't own Naruto but she DOES own Katarina and The Region (Just the idea and the abilities. She doesn't own all of the region members. Only Aez, Kyle, Katarina and Ral.) Oh, in case you were wondering, me, and the Uchiha family are all descendants of The Region because we all have the Sharingan. On with the story (If Kate can stop squealing that is…)**

Chapter 2: Moving

"Why did you gather us in the academy Iruka-sensei?" Naruto yelled above the noise.

"Members of The Region! Please go back to your team for now!" Iruka shouted. Sasuke saw Katarina roll her eyes and say goodbye to her brother, Sasuke though she had said something about his name being Ral.

"Heya," She said to him after crouching down next to him as he was on the end and there were no spare seats.

"Now, I have gathered you all here to-"

"Where's Hatake?" Katarina whispered looking round. There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared at once.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka!" He laughed and relaxed his standing position with one hand in his pocket. Slightly peeved Iruka began again.

"As I was saying, I have gathered you all here today on request of the Hokage. The Hokage has specifically requested this in order for the teams to get to know each other better. This is not a mission, it is a simple task." Naruto huffed and pouted. "You all need to find a flat…and start living together!" Katarina went numb and began to fall until Kakashi caught her. Naruto's mouth dropped, Sakura gasped and sneaked a peek at Sasuke who had grunted, then gasped. _Aw Sasuke! You are SO shy!_ Sakura giggled to herself.

After being given all of the details, Members of The Region stepped out first. Katarina, who had been staying with her closest friends Her brother Ral, Aez, and Kyle, she was sad to have to move. There weren't many female Region members bu the guys were supportive all the same.

"I'm really gonna miss this place!" Aez sighed.

"Yeah, it's great here," Kyle sighed and sat on his bed, the bottom left bunk.

"It's a shame we're not gonna be able to see each other regularly." Ral looked at Katarina who was staring into space.

"Come on Kat! Cheer up, it's not the end of the world!" He laughed.

"Yeah, I know…" She sighed. "…just too many memories of this place."

"Mmm…yeah…" Ral smiled at all the times they had shared together in this room.

"Well! We'd better be off then!" Katarina said picking up immediately.

"I want to get to our new place early, then find out why Hatake's always so late!" She jumped down from the top right bunk.

"See you, I'm gonna miss you guys!" She said whilst hugging each on in turn. When she got to her brother, he snatched her into a rib-crushing hug, his arms crossed over her back.

"Bye sis." He whispered and let go.

"See ya!" She winked and bounded off. Sometimes, Ral wondered if his little sister ever took him seriously. Shaking his long black hair out of his eyes he found a note on his bed.

_Hey Ral, I'll miss you loads ok? Look after Hinata Kiba and Shino. They all have something special about them that I can't put my finger on. I think it's something to do with Hinata, she seems pretty unique. She's queit, but don't underestimate her power. She may have lots of it._

_Love you! Kat._

He smiled then put the note in his jacket pocket.

"See you guys sometime ok?" He said while stretching. It was obvious that Kyle and Aez were brothers but he found it quite funny how Aez's hair was blood red and how Kyle's was a light brown.

"See you!" They said in unison.

**At team 7's new home.**

"Heya." Katarina yelled from a distance. "What's up with you?" she said to Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei's got the key…" he muttered, "…AND I WANNA BE FIRST TO SEE THE ROOM!" he whined.

"Here. Look after my bag." She ran off to find Kakashi. She raced all around the village. Even in the training grounds. _Maybe it's because I'm flitting._ She wondered, after all flitting was the name for moving at incredible speed. _In that case…_

"…I've missed half of the village!" She moaned out loud. This time she ran around normally, being careful not to tire herself out. _What if he's there by now? I have no way of telling the time and I doubt he does either. What if he's giving them a break? Nah, he would rather wind them up again by being extra late. *sigh* I really want to find out why he's always late! Is there even a particular reason? Or is it simply because he's lazy and always reading that book?_ While thinking about all this she ended up running into someone!

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry about that! I'll be more careful from now on, I-…KAKASHI! WHAT THE HELL? MOVE IT! NARUTO'S GONNA KILL US IF WE DON'T RUN!" She had caught sight of a clock that said 10:50. They needed to be there for 08:00. Grabbing him by the arm she ran towards the flat. _Naruto's going to get the wrong idea I just know it!_ She moaned. She threw open the door and grabbed Kakashi by the wrist once more and ran up the stairs so fast, she was nearly flitting!

"Whoa, hey! Slow down!" He yelled. When they made it to the top floor (just) Katarina let go of Kakashi, stumbled, then collapsed in front of team 7.

"Wow! This is the earliest you've ever been Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled.

"What was the rush? Are you like, a punctuality freak? It's only 07:55."

"WHAT?" Katarina yelled.

"Oh, you were going by that clock near the academy that's like 2 hours slow!" Kakashi laughed. Groaning, Katarina got up.

"Hatake why didn't you tell me before!" She groaned.

"Uh, well, I TRIED to but you were running too fast!" He laughed again.

"Anyway," He said while pulling out the key from his pocket, "shall we take a look at our new temporary home?" He slid the key in the lock and turned it, revealing their new base which would hold many memories…

**Whew! It's finally done! Sorry it took so long! My laptop kinda died and it took a while for me to realise that this had been recovered!**

**Gaara:…**

**Me: what?**

**Gaara:…I'm not in this chapter…:(**

**Me: well…I'm TRYING but…er…you may not appear for a while…**

**Gaara: That's it! SAND COFFIN!**

**Me: AAAAAHHHHH!**

**Kakashi: Um…since Kate is to busy running away from Gaara's sand, I will have to take over. Please read and review this story! Apparently we provided inspiration….LOL Kate's done for XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Room fun!

**Me: Whoo-hoo! Next chapter! AH! DON'T KILL ME GAARA!**

**Gaara: Hmph**

**Me: Phew! I'm alive! Yay! Ok so next chapter…hmmm…I got a vauge idea of what I'm gonna do…I'll have to try some SakuxSasu, -.- Hmmm…**

**Kakashi: You sound like Deidara**

**Me: I do not! XP woot! I own Katarina, her old roommates and the idea of The Region. Nothing else!**

Chapter 3: Room fun and the first "misson"

"Oh wow! This is amazing! My bed!" Naruto yelled, jumping on one of the beds. The room was large and rectangular. With one single bed by the door, two bunk beds either side, and two closests with drawers at the bottom of them.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Sakura squealed and jumped on the top left bunk. With both top bunks taken Sasuke walked in and ditched his bag on the bed underneath Naruto's bed. Katarina laughed with Kakashi as they chose their beds. Katarina with the remaining bottom bunk, and Kakashi in the bed by the door. Katarina lay down and smiled. Naruto hung upside–down from his bed, pulling faces at Sasuke who very nearly laughed! This caused everyone to laugh, including Naruto, who lost his grip and fell on the floor, causing everyone to laugh even more!

"So Katarina, you've shared rooms before, haven't you? Was it fun?" Sakura jumped down and sat next to her.

"Yeah, it was awesome. Oh, and since we're going to be living together, you call me Kat if you want."

"Meow!" Naruto laughed.

"Oh shut it!" She tried to be serious but she couldn't for laughing. "However, there IS one thing you absolutely HAVE to do, when you share a corridor with other people!" She smiled darkly.

"Oh God!" Kakashi knew what was coming next.

"KNOCK AND RUN!" They said in unison.

**10 minutes later (after all the unpacking and stuff)**

"Ok? 3…2…1 Run!" Katarina knocked at Aez, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru's door then grabbed Sakura's wrist and ran the length of the corridor back to their room. They burst in laughing and panting at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Kakashi innocently asked. "Oh God, you haven't!" He laughed while Katarina waited by the door with her hand lightly on the handle.

"Yep! We have!" Inner Sakura punched the air with her fists. _That…was…AWESOME!_ She yelled to herself. There was a knock at the door. Katarina threw it open immediately and bolted out. Sakura and Kakashi looked around the door to find Katarina and her brother Ral wrestling each other in the hall. Watching, was Hinata looking like she'd seen a ghost, Kiba cheering Ral on and Shino trying not to laugh! Ral had caught Katarina in a headlock but she quickly bit him hard. He yelled and let go, resulting in him getting kicked in the shoulder by Katarina, who spun round and kicked him again. When she spun for a third time, he caught her foot before it hit him.

"Shall we save this for later?" He smirked and whispered in her ear. She looked at him, slightly confused. He nodded towards the area behind her, she turned round to see Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura staring with wide eyes.

"What?" She said to them. She sighed and walked back into the room. "See you sometime ok?" she called to her brother.

"Sure." He said and he walked back into team 8's room.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Sakura half-yelled.

"Where did I learn to do what?" Katarina asked wide eyed.

"That spinning technique! You know, where you could kick, then spin, then kick, then spin! How can you do that without falling flat on your face like I do?" She waited impatiently for her answer.

"Um…practise I guess? I just sort of…learned it one day and I've done it ever since! It's my speciality when it comes to fights!" She laughed.

"Will you teach me how to get it right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure, whenever you want! Part of my assignment is to help with training anyhow!"

"I was just stunned to think that such a strong fighter is my cousin!" Sasuke muttered.

**At the mission reception (The next day)**

"Hmm." The Hokage closed his eyes while thinking. What rank mission should he assign for team 7? Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were usually assigned D-rank missions, but now they had _Katarina_…well, that changes everything. She's used to what would be, far beyond A-rank missions for a regular shinobi.

"Going by the unfortunate pairings…your first mission is to travel to the sand village and to inform the Kazekage of our experiment. Katarina here will be a good example of the bond." He sighed. It wasn't even a mission.

"The bond? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Katarina, you'll be better at explaining the bond."

"The bond is the quick friendship a member of The Regoin develops with people they are around. Like how we were all joking around yesterday. We acted like we had known each other for years, but we've only known each other for a few days. It also helps develop aura and…compatibility." She finished off and tried not to look elsewhere.

"Whoa. Now that I think about it…it all makes sense! Sort of…wait…what do you mean by compatibility?" Katarina blushed.

"Well then!" Kakashi said to break the awkward silence. "We'll be off then!"

When outside of the country of fire Katarina had an idea.

"Getting to the sand village from here takes ages right?" She said.

"Well, yeah. What are you up to Kat?" Kakashi bit his cheek to stop himself from laughing or smiling as she blushed.

"Well, are you used to running long distances? We'll get there three times faster. I can carry someone on my back too."

"Maybe, but getting to the sand village by running might tire a _certain _three young people out." Kakashi glanced at the certain three he was talking about.

"No way!" they yelled in unison. Katarina gave him a look that said,_ I like your way of thinking._

"Ok! Ok! If you say so then let's go!" They bolted off.

When they reached the sand village a boy about the same age as Naruto was sitting at he steps to what seemed to be his home. He had short, but messy red hair with a symbol on his forehead.

"…hey, are you ok?" Katarina asked.

"Hmph, what's it to you?" He narrowed his eyes and turned away. She crouched down in front of him.

"I've had a lot of experience with depression. If you tell me what's wrong I can help with whatever's making you this way."

"Oh! Hi Gaara!" Naruto yelled, fortunately he got dragged away by Kakashi.

"I doubt you'd understand…" Gaara muttered.

"Hey, you'd be surprised to hear what I've been able to understand in my time! Come on shock me!" She smirked and nodded for he rest of team 7 to go on ahead.

"Well…" He began.

**Me: I'm done! Finally! I have finished this chapter! Woooooooooooooooooot!**

**Gaara: Um…ok…It's about time you got me in this damn fanfic!**

**Me: Hey! You got lucky! If it wasn't for the dreaded writer's block this would have been up sooner WITHOUT you in this chapter! Hmph! (LOL)**

**Gaara: O.o Right…aaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway where's Kakashi?**

**Me: Off reading his book I bet -_-**

**Kakashi: …? Hey! This is good quality writing here!**

**Me: I didn't say it wasn't…Please review!**


	4. END

Meh: Hey guyz iv had 2 ditch this story for reasons I cannot explain…

Kakashi: Basically, not enough reviews etc soooooo she kinda cba'd doing any more

Meh: Ssssshhhhh! No! well… yeah newyz I kinda wasn't having enough fun wiv da story, there is a very slim chance I'll rewrite tho. Shame.

Gaarra: It was just as I came in too…

Meh: thanks 4 reading if you are!


End file.
